


Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: Of Dark Knights and Green Lanterns [8]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce suffering in silence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Pining, Relationship Negotiation, oblivious Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Creator's choice oneshot, since order is overrated. Chosen theme is "Masquerade"Title by Oscar Wilde.-Bruce had invited all the members of the League to the masquerade, but they all had declined. Barry was spending time with his family, Victor didn’t want the attention, Arthur had come back to the ocean, and by the absence of a valid excuse from either Diana and Clark, they probably were spending the night together.However, Bruce had only asked out of politeness and looked more pleased by everyone’s absence than truly sorry. At least until he realized Hal hadn’t said anything. Meeting the taller man gaze, Hal had smiled sweetly.“Don’t be sad that they can’t make it, you can still count on me.” he said, patting Bruce’s tense shoulders. “Keep room on your dance card for me.” he had added with a wink.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Of Dark Knights and Green Lanterns [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth

Hal was sipping an alcoholized fuzzy pink concoction, his elbows propped on the bar - he could feel the bartender’s annoyed gaze on him but anyone being part of Bruce Wayne’s staff, even for only a night, would be too competent to comment on rude guests.

Bruce had invited all the members of the League to the masquerade, but they all had declined. Barry was spending time with his family, Victor didn’t want the attention, Arthur had come back to the ocean, and by the absence of a valid excuse from either Diana and Clark, they probably were spending the night together.

However, Bruce had only asked out of politeness and looked more pleased by everyone’s absence than truly sorry. At least until he realized Hal hadn’t said anything. Meeting the taller man's gaze, Hal had smiled sweetly.

“Don’t be sad that they can’t make it, you can still count on me.” he said, patting Bruce’s tense shoulders. “Keep room on your dance card for me.” he had added with a wink.

So here he was, at Bruce’s party, waiting for the man to appear. Hal had been running late himself but he had the time to dance with three different women - an Egyptian goddess, a vixen and an unidentified fantastic creature - and drink two cocktails by the time Bruce appeared.

Bruce Wayne was known as an entitled rich man who kept people waiting, after all. Which constrated strongly with Batman's ponctuality. 

It was the shifting in the room’s atmosphere - the gasps and whispers - that made Hal turn his eyes toward the stairs. Being accustomed to share a room with Bruce had made him think that his reaction to his appearance would be far more measured.

How wrong he was.

He almost choked on his drink when he met his teammate’s gaze. The overpriced dark suit was not a surprise - Hal wouldn’t have expected Bruce to wear something else. 

It was his half-mask that made Hal miss a breath. Bruce looked impossibly smug and Hal could tell it was all for his benefit.

“Smooth bastard.” the Green Lantern mouthed, slowly recovering from the shock. 

Bruce’s smile went a bit wider but soon enough he was back in his role as a host and ignoring Hal again. Which was good because Hal was still amazed by Bruce’s audacity. And a bit awestruck.

He danced with a few elves, chatted with Dracula, reconciled a crying tree and a feminine version of Sherlock Holmes and stopped a Picasso’s painting from getting too handsy with him before ending up drinking again, with Julius Caesar this time.

The Roman dictator had his eyes fixed on his lips and Hal was wondering if he would let him kiss him when the guy would have worked up the courage to ask him. Any other night, he would have said yes. He would even have asked himself. 

However… There was something about tonight that kept him from encouraging potential lovers too much. Batman’s shadow or something like that, maybe. 

Julius - well he didn’t know his real name - had just felt bolt enough to take his hand when Bruce had tapped Hal’s shoulder.

When Bruce caught sight of Hal and the stranger’s linked hands, he backed away. Hal let go of Julius’ hand to keep him from fleeing.

“My apologies, Sir. I didn’t realize you were - busy. I didn’t want to interrupt. Have a merry night, gentlemen.” Bruce was saying.

“Please, wait. Er - sorry Julius, but I have business matters to discuss with Mr Wayne. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Hal threw an apologetic glance at the poor guy, who seemed a bit disappointed but not really surprised at the outcome. Being singled out by Bruce Wayne was an honor not many would refuse. 

Hal followed his host in a more secluded corner of the room. 

“So, a peacock. How fitting.” Bruce said, ruffling the feathers on Hal’s mask.

The younger man grabbed his hands to prevent him from ruffling them some more. Bruce looked at him quizzically. Hal was holding Bruce’s arms above his head and had almost had Bruce pinned against the wall in his movement.

"You'd better release me if you don't want to face consequences."

Hal snorted and let go of his teammate's arms.

"What are you going to do ? Beat the queer out of me ? And you can talk about fitting choices. Seriously, Bruce ?” he said, pointing at the bat mask the man was wearing.

“I can assure you I am not homophobic. As for the mask, well, doesn’t everyone want to be Batman for a night ?”

Hal rolled his eyes. 

“She looks more like she wants to have Batman for a night.” Hal said, pointing with his chin at a woman with a checkered mask going into their direction.

“Doesn’t everyone want that too ?”

It was getting hot, right ? Hal didn’t answer. He didn’t have the time, the young woman was already at their level.

“Can I have a dance ?” she asked.

She looked young. Twenty at most. Probably less. Bruce tried to let her down gently.

“I am sorry, Miss. My dance card is full.” he said. 

Hal had never thought he would hear this sentence being said unironically in his life, but there he was.

“Oh.” she looked disappointed, and threw an envious look at Hal.

Wait, she didn’t think - ? Apparently she did.

“Lucky him.” she said simply, looking at Hal, before leaving them alone.

“Bruce, you might want to do some damage control here.”

The man hummed, leaning on the wall.

“She doesn’t seem mad.” he stated.

“Because she thinks we’re shagging !” Hal protested.

Bruce shrugged unhelpfully. Years of experience helped Hal to resist the urge to kill him.

“Misunderstandings happen.” Bruce said calmly.

Far calmer than Hal was. For some reason, he felt panic take over his mind.

“In five minutes top, the whole room will think you’re gay.” he clarified.

Bruce threw him a side-glance, and for a second, it seemed like Bruce had smiled.

“That could actually be helpful.” the host had observed.

Hal had looked at him like he was delusional.

“What ?”

Bruce brushed it off carelessly. 

“Nevermind. So, do you want to dance ?” he offered, already pulling Hal after him.

“This isn’t going to help your case.” the Lantern said, but he was a bit more relaxed.

Bruce met his eyes and smiled fully - Hal tried not to assimilate him to a smiling shark, but it required some effort.

“I really couldn’t care less.” Bruce had said.

So they danced for a bit. There were murmurs, but there always were murmurs in parties like this one. Bruce was used to them.

Hal had gone oddly silent and Bruce was about to ask what was wrong when Hal opened his mouth. 

“You’re going to find this odd but since you used me to fend off that girl, I think it’s only fair if I use you to fend off a guy.” he said quietly.

“Who ?” Bruce asked, because it was a legitimate question. 

Hal sighed and made a sign in the guy’s direction on his left.

“The Picasso’s mask guy. He was a bit insistent earlier and I don’t like the way he is still looking at me. Feels a bit too much like the way a wolf looks at a sheep and I am afraid my “no” wouldn’t suffice.”

Bruce was frowning then, and glaring daggers at the man.

“I can signify him he is no longer welcome -” he said but Hal cut him quickly.

“No, I don’t want to make a scene. Just act like you were interested in me, he may back off if he thinks Bruce Wayne is my boyfriend or something.”

Bruce looked unsure for once and it was a scary sight, if you asked Hal. Especially when he was wearing a mimicry of Batman’s suit. Luckily it only lasted for a second before Bruce looked like his usual self-confident self.

“May I ?” Bruce asked, tilting his head slightly.

Hal nodded, unable to talk but only half surprised. Bruce smashed their lips together, his hands cupping Hal’s face to better control their kiss. Their masks were getting on their way and Hal quickly got rid of them so they could kiss more freely. 

“Interested enough ?” Bruce asked when Hal couldn’t feel his lips anymore..

The younger man laughed, his head resting on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I wasn’t certain you were into guys.”

Bruce laughed frankly.

“I thought you had it figured out when you almost pinned me against the wall and I had to stop you because I was on the verge of jumping your bones right there but then you accused me of being homophobic.” he said.

Hal looked sheepish. 

“Sorry about that. It was my nerves, I couldn’t tell if you were interested in me or not.”

Bruce laughed some more.

“I did my best to convey it to you all night long.”

“You can try to convey it to me the rest of the night if you want.” Hal suggested.

Bruce stopped laughing at once. 

“I am all yours. I am looking forward to reading tomorrow's tabloids." he said, leading Hal up the stairs and leaving his own party, letting Alfred in charge. 

Hal had felt the gazes of the other guests drift on Bruce and him as they left the room but he didn’t mind much, Bruce’s hand squeezing his for support.

“You do that often ?” Hal asked, following Bruce through previously locked rooms.

Bruce was still holding his hand.

“What ? Leaving my own parties ? Occasionally. Having sex ? Often enough.” he said, distracted.

“Uh.”

Hal’s less than enthusiastic answer made him look at him.

“Hal, if you’re uncomfortable with that -” he started to say softly.

“No, it’s fine.” Hal had said firmly. 

Bruce nodded but Hal wasn’t fooled by his apparent compliance, he knew Bruce hadn’t been convinced by his tone.

“I never took anyone where I am taking you, though.” Bruce said, leading him through another door.

How many rooms were there ? Hal didn’t dare to ask.

“Should I be afraid ?” he said.

Bruce shook his head, amused, letting the door that happened to lead to their final destination scan him. 

“It’s only the master bedroom. I don’t bring people near the part of the Manor my kids sleep in.” he said, opening the door.

They went into the room.

“Am I not “people” ?” Hal asked, hesitantly starting to unbutton his shirt.

Bruce stopped him and sat at the end of the bed.

“Hal. Sit and relax, please. It’s obvious we need to talk before taking this any further.” he said.

Hal sat next to Bruce but felt a bit uneasy.

“You don’t have to do that.” Hal said.

Bruce took his hands into his and brushed a strand of hair away from Hal’s face.

“We’re two in this relationship, and I think that whatever this conversation is leading to, we are friends. So please, tell me what’s wrong.” Bruce said.

Hal looked at their intertwined hands.

“I wasn’t aiming for casual sex with you. I was expecting more of a couple relationship, maybe ? It’s fine if you don’t, though.” he said.

Bruce squeezed his hands.

“I understand that I don’t have the best records in the relationship department but what gave you the impression we didn’t want the same thing ? Hal, this is the part of the house where my family lives.”

Hal breathed easier after that. 

“Have you even ever been in a romantic relationship before ?” he asked tentatively.

Bruce smirked.

“Do regular hook-ups with a frenemy count as a relationship ?”

Hal rolled his eyes at him, not unlike his kids when they thought he was being stupid.

“Yeah, I can definitely see the romance in that. I meant a healthy, steady and loving relationship, Bruce. Not playing cat and mouse with Catwoman.” 

Bruce looked at Hal so intensely Hal felt naked under his gaze. 

“Well, this one can be a first.” Bruce said.

Hal smiled.

“And hopefully a last.” Bruce added.

Hal laughed.

“Good. If we agree on that, I am okay with having sex now and talking about this more later.” Hal said before kissing Bruce’s knuckles one by one.


End file.
